


Sleeping Beauty

by CryBabyClub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Hank and Connor were greeted to a napping Perkins when they entered Hanks home. They didn't even realize he was here. Neither one saw a car parked in the driveway which means Perkins had gotten here by some other means which wasn't strange for the man.Perkins routinely dropped in unannounced quite often, much to Hanks annoyance. The least the guy could do was call ahead but that really wasn't Perkins style.Perkins was napping on the couch with a trashy romance novel open and covering his face. He had obviously been reading it before sleep took him. He had taken his coat and tie off and were slung over the couch. Connor noted that his shoes were by the door, how considerate of him.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some more Hank/Perkins/Connor trash that no one asked for

Hank and Connor were greeted to a napping Perkins when they entered Hanks home. They didn't even realize he was here. Neither one saw a car parked in the driveway which means Perkins had gotten here by some other means which wasn't strange for the man.

Perkins routinely dropped in unannounced quite often, much to Hanks annoyance. The least the guy could do was call ahead but that really wasn't Perkins style. 

Perkins was napping on the couch with a trashy romance novel open and covering his face. He had obviously been reading it before sleep took him. He had taken his coat and tie off and were slung over the couch. Connor noted that his shoes were by the door, how considerate of him. 

Sumo was laying against the couch and one of Perkins' arms was hanging over the edge, his hand resting on Sumo's back. Perkins was resting on his back with one arm and leg hanging off the couch, he was snoring ever so quietly.

As Hank and Connor moved closer to inspect the scene Hank noticed the book Perkins had been reading and snorted. 

"I would have never expected a guy like Perkins to be reading trash like this" he said about to reach for the book laying abandoned on Perkins face.

Connor reached out and stopped Hank's hand from disturbing the book. Hank just gave him a look and shrugged before nudging Sumo to move out of the way. The large dog huffed and reluctantly moved.

Hank was determined to sit down on his own damn couch whether or not this rat faced bastard was laying on it. The question was where would he sit. He could sit down by where Perkins' legs rested or he could sit where Perkins' head was.

Unfortunately the decision was made for him as Connor gently moved Perkins' head so he could slip underneath it and placed it onto his lap. Surprisingly Perkins was a rather heavy sleeper, it was probably because the man rarely slept.

Hank briefly stared at Connor with Perkins' head on his lap trying his best not to feel jealous, it wasn't working. With a slight huff he moved Perkins' legs so he could sit under them and placed them on his lap. 

"We can switch places you'd like?" Connor asked quietly noticing the looks Hank was sending his way.

Hank relaxed into the couch placing on hand on Perkins' shin and the other on his knee. He gently rubbed his thumb against Perkins' shin.

"No, this is fine. I wouldn't want to risk waking him up." Hank said with one final sigh as he reached over to grab the remote and turn the tv on.

Sound came blasting out of the tv the second Hank turned it on causing the two to jump and for Hank to scramble to turn the volume down.

They both quickly looked at Perkins and then at each other and quietly laughed. He really was a heavy sleeper.

At some point as the two were watching tv Perkins rolled onto his side causing the book to fall from his face and onto the ground. He buried his face into Connor's stomach.

Now Hank was really jealous.

They sat like that for awhile before Perkins slowly started to wake up and be embarrassed once he realized the situation he was in. He slowly moved so he was sitting between the two refusing to look at either of them. He could feel his face was beet red, he had to have looked like some kind of lobster.

Hank leaned against Perkins and got right up against his ear.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said in a whisper before kissing Perkins on the cheek.

Perkins shoved Hank away becoming more embarrassed as the seconds ticked by.

"Knock it off. It isn't funny." Perkins said in that annoyed tone of voice he always uses when Hank teases him.

Connor took Perkins' hand into his own causing Perkins to glance over at him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You looked..cute and I was happy you were finally resting for a change." Connor said with a smile so radiant it could put Perkins in the grave.

Perkins just nodded.

And again they sat there in silence.

Finally Hank got up and started talking about what they should have for dinner and that Perkins should definitely cook since he was caught napping on his couch.

This sparked an argument and everything was back to normal. Though Perkins hadn't let go of Connor's hand just yet. That made Connor smile even more.


End file.
